


Flirting with Disaster

by zambietrashart



Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex is going to fight back, Julie and Alex are best friends, Julie enlists Carrie to help Alex, M/M, Poor Alex - Freeform, Willie is reluctant, confused Alex, duh he loves Alex, fun game right, the boys play a game, the boys try to see who can fluster Alex the most, winner gets to kiss Alex, yeah Alex doesn't get a say in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Willie liked to think that he was the only guy who could fluster Alex so easily but Luke and Reggie make it a point to prove Willie wrong, little does the blonde know his embarrassment will soon become a game to the three.
Relationships: Alex & Carrie Wilson, Alex & Julie Molina, Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958104
Comments: 52
Kudos: 245





	1. The Game Begins

**Author's Note:**

> The last chapter of this work is entirely up to you, meaning you get to pick the winner of the competition you have four choices, Reggie, Luke, Willie, or Alex wins. There will some sort of shipping with all three of them with Alex but what happens in the last chapter is again up to you otherwise it will just be left unended and that's not really fun so cast your votes right now.

Willie sat on a bench looking out over the ocean, Alex had just poofed away back to his friends. It was easy to notice how anxious Alex was every time they met up but Willie thought it was cute that Alex had to calm his nerves around him. It’s not like it mattered, Alex would get over it soon and it’s not like anyone else got to see him like this.

“That’s where you’re wrong dear skater boy,” a voice said from behind Willie making him turn around trying to keep his composure. Was he talking outloud.

“Alex is like the most easily flusterable guy on the planet.” Willie recognized the boys, they were Alex’s bandmates, Luke and Reggie.

“I don’t think that’s a word but go on,” Willie said intrigued.

“See, Alex is always anxious but what makes his anxiety fun is just saying things to mess with him,” Reggie said and Willie frowned, is this really what Alex’s friends did to him.

“Chill, it’s nothing that bad, most of the time we don’t even say things. It’s fun to watch him be the king of sass or whatever but watching him turn bright red and stumble over his words is so much better,” Luke said and Willie understood, Alex is cute and quick with comebacks but watching him act like a baby deer for a while might not be so bad.

“I say, we have a competition to see who can get him the most flustered,” Reggie suggested.

“What’s the prize?” Luke asked.

“What are we comfortable with putting up in the air?” Willie asked speaking up surprising Luke and Reggie that he was onboard with the idea.

“Oh, I know!” Reggie said excited. 

“What?” Luke asked waiting to get Reggie’s probably dumb idea out of the way.

“The winner gets to kiss Alex,” Reggie said and Luke smiled but Willie didn’t look entirely onboard with the idea of someone else kissing Alex, not that he had kissed Alex but he liked him and Willie wasn’t about to let some other guy get to him first.

“Doesn’t Alex get a say in this?” Willie asked and the other two just shook their heads.

“He never got a choice in the past, why would it be any different now? Unless you’re too scared that one of us is going to win and sweep him off his feet with a kiss to remember,” Luke said smiling deviously.

“I’m not scared, I’m just worried about Alex finding out about this game that we’re about to start playing. We’re literally about to start flirting with a disaster,” Willie said and the other two just laughed.

“That’s accurate but Reggie and I are playing either way, at least this way you have a chance to kiss Alex, even if you haven’t known his as long as us and don’t know his weaknesses or…” Willie couldn’t stand hearing any more.

“Fine, what are the rules?”

“Over three days, we need to see who can get Alex to blush, poof out angrily, yell, or pace the most. We could do like a point system too, poof out could be four, yell is a three, pace is a two, blush is a one?” Luke suggested.

“Sounds about right,” Reggie said nodding and Willie nodded along agreeing for some odd reason.

“No kissing of any kind, as for touching, nothing you wouldn’t see in a pg13 movie, and no telling him about the game,” Luke said and the others agreed. 

“We start tomorrow,” Reggie said the the two poofed off. Willie sat back down on the bench thinking of what he had just gotten himself into, if Alex ever found out, he would be pissed and never want to talk to him again. A world without Alex, Willie took a second to think about that, a world without his bright smile, his anxious blue eyes, his questions, Willie started second guessing playing this game.

Reggie and Luke laughed poofing on the couch, it couldn’t hurt to start the game tonight. Alex was focused on the keys of the grand piano trying to play notes that actually sounded good together. Reggie and Luke looked at each other nodding before poofing behind the poor teen grabbing his shoulders making Alex scream and fall backward off the piano bench.

“Does that count as a yell?” Reggie asked.

“Totally,” Luke said holding his hand up for Reggie to high-five. Alex looked up at his bandmates from the floor confused.

“What do you mean does that count as a yell and why are you high-fiving?” Alex asked getting up quickly.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Reggie and Luke said at the same time, scaring Alex. There was totally something up with them, maybe Julie knew what was up. Alex poofed up to the girl’s room standing in the doorway.

“Knock, knock,” Alex said and Julie smiled waving him over. “Something’s wrong with Luke and Reggie, they’re talking about points and counting things, it’s kind of scary,” Alex said recounting his friends’ abnormal behavior.

“They were serious about that,” Julie said to no one in particular.

“Serious about what?” Alex asked and Julie just looked at him with wide eyes.

“Nothing.” Julie got up and started to walk out of the room.

“Julie!” Alex poofed in front of her. “Serious about what?” Alex asked again crossing his arms.

Juie sighed, if Alex was going to find out, it would be good that he found out now and not later after he had been scared and flirted with. “Sit down, I’ll tell you everything.”

“From the beginning?” Alex asked and Julie nodded.

“So it all started in the studio…”

  
  



	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Willie are tied for winning, keep voting guys! Just for clarification, Alex winning would mean that he flusters the boys more than they fluster him. Also, the boys can be seen if they want to but can always be seen by Julie and other ghosts.

... and that's pretty much how it went," Julie finished explaining and Alex just stared at her in shock.

"My own friends turned my anxiety into a game," Alex said arms flailing wildly not wanting to believe it. "You don't think Willie would actually..." Julie stood up shaking her head.

"He would never agree to that stupid idea, there's no way," Julie said trying to comfort Alex who had begun pacing around her room.

"We have to stop this game," Alex said his eyes narrowing.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Julie said pulling her phone out smiling at Alex who had begun to get nervous again. "She should be here any minute." Alex spent the next hour learning how to act if Reggie or Luke tried anything. Alex still had the lingering feeling that he was missing something but pushed it down exhausted from working hard on himself he poofed down to the studio and fell asleep on the couch wanting these next three days to be done as soon as possible.

Willie stood outside the studio holding his hand up to knock on the door but it slid open before his hand could even touch it. Luke and Reggie stood inside with wide smiles splayed across their faces, Willie went to speak but the other two quickly put their fingers to their lips shushing him and Willie soon understood why, there was a sleeping Alex in front of him. Alex looked, dare he say, beautiful sleeping, his lips slightly parted, bangs over his eyes, on his back left arm under his head and right flung across his waist. Did his lips look pinker? There was definitely something different about him.

"This is the perfect time to fluster him," Luke said rubbing his hands together.

"Aww, he looks so peaceful," Reggie said looking down at his sleeping friend. The three stepped closer.

"Who's going first?" Luke asked and Reggie stepped forward. He kneeled down next to his friend placing a hand on the back of his neck and other hand on his jawline using his thumb to trace an outline of his lips before blowing on his ear thinking that that would do it but Alex just groaned turning over. Luke grabbed Reggie's shoulders yanking him up.

"Thirty seconds are up Reg, better luck next time," Luke said and Reggie just sighed crossing his arms as Luke took his place leaning over Alex left hand on the couch next to Alex's hip left hand gliding through his hair Alex shifted eyes squeezing tight and Luke grabbed his hair pulling a little.

"Time," Reggie said and Luke pulled his hands back and Alex just shifted back left leg curling up on top of his right. Willie stepped forward hands unclenching from fists at his sides, he looked down at Alex sighing he grabbed the side of his face and placed a hand on Alex's upper thigh. Alex shifted a little and Willie squeezed his hand on Alex's thigh and Alex sat up gasping eyes wide open the three players poofed out as quickly as possible looking through the window of the studio doors at Alex who's face was bright red.

"That's a blush," Reggie said and Alex jumped up walking back and forth in front of the coffee table. "Oh, and a pace, nice combo," Reggie added.

"Yeah but it's only a matter of time before we catch up," Luke said opening the doors to see that Alex wasn't there anymore.

"Where did he go?" Reggie asked and Luke's eyes went wide and he shook his head, no need to give Willie more points.

Alex knocked on Julie's door before walking in growling. 

"Someone's angry," Julie said and Flynn just laughed beside her friend.

"Someone touched my butt, there were three people in that room, that means that Willie's playing. I really didn't want Willie to play, I thought he would have had more respect for me than that," Alex said flopping down on Julie's bed.

"We're going to need more help," Julie said and Flynn nodded picking up her phone texting someone.

"I hope you're ready to be unflusterable, she said she'd do it," Flynn said and Julie got up excited.

If there was one thing that Carrie wasn't expecting, it was having to give a ghost makeover at eight in the morning on a Sunday, but hey, free makeover. Alex was tall but he looked like he wanted to shrink in on himself, she would have to fix that, she'd also have to fix his hoodie fixation, that ripped jacket had to go too, and the cargo pants. She was going to have to start from scratch.

"So what you're saying is he just has to out-fluster the guys who are trying to fluster him?" Carrie asked Julie and Flynn looking Alex up and down.

"Pretty much, we figured who better to help him than the girl who can have confidence in everything she does," Julie said and Carrie smiled at her quickly before turning back to Alex.

"We're going to need new clothes, something similar to what the boys he's trying to fluster wear so it's like he's wearing their clothes, we could swoop his hair to the side, and a touch of makeup," Carrie said pulling some stuff out. Black tank top, high waisted jeans, high tops, hair brushed off to the left, pink and black flannel over his shoulders, light pink lip stick, and a bit of mascara. "My creation is ready," Carrie said opening up the curtain and Flynn and Julie's jaws dropped.

"Wow," Julie said just staring and Flynn's mouth opened and closed a few times before she just started clapping.

"I am impressed," Flynn managed to get out and Carrie just bowed.

"All we need is to work on his behavior, he needs to be more confident," Carrie said sitting down, this was going to take a while.

Reggie, Luke, and Willie were bored and Alex was nowhere to be seen.

"This day is a bust, Julie's not even around," Luke said and the door swung open and Julie walked in with Flynn.

"... it's totally going to work. Oh, hey guys," Julie said and they just waved at her.

"Have you seen Alex?" Reggie asked and someone tapped on his shoulder. Reggie looked behind him and fell out of his seat shrieking.

"Reggie what," Luke looked up on front of him at Alex who brushed a hand through his hair. "Oh my God," Luke's voice went up and octave turning bright red and Willie next to him didn't seem to be taking it much better and poofed out. Alex held his hands out next to him and Julie and Flynn gave him a high five each.

"Something up Luke?" Alex asked head tilting to the side smiling at his friend. Reggie got up.

"Not at all," Luke said smiling back at Alex walking up to him placing a hand on his shoulder and crawling up to his face cupping his cheek. Alex couldn't help his face turning pink, Julie glared at Luke, if he wanted to play this game, he was going to lose. Alex swatted Luke’s hand off on his face and Flynn grabbed his arm pulling him out of the studio. Julie stood arms crossed glaring at Luke and Reggie.

“You boys wanna play a game, fine, let’s play,” Julie said walking up to them poking them in their chests. Luke and Reggie stepped back composing themselves.

“Game on Julie,” Luke said smiling at Julie who just continued glaring before spinning on her heel walking out of the studio.

“We’re going to need to up our game,” Reggie said and Luke’s eyes lit up getting an idea.

“Well, we’re already trying to get Willie out of the game so why not let them spend a little time together just taking points away from each other and then when they least expect it, one of us will win and Alex will spend more time with the band again,” Luke said and Reggie nodded in agreement.

“Perfect but how will we get points?” Reggie asked confused on that part of the plan.

“Easy, in our alone time with Alex, we make him as uncomfortable as possible, make eye contact with him as much as possible, touch him, do anything. If we can get him to blush a bunch, poof out at least once a day, and get him to yell at least twice, we’ll beat Willie, and we don’t have to worry about Alex,” Luke said brushing off the idea that Alex would be able to pull another fast one on them.

“Let’s win this thing,” Reggie said holding his hand out for Luke to high-five.

Alex sat on Julie’s bed knee bobbing up and down.

“Those idiots want to play hardball then we’re going to need to fight back harder,” Julie said walking into the room. ”Flynn, call Carrie tonight we’re going to perfect this gameplan. There’s no way we’re going to lose cause if we do lose, this just proves that flirts can win a game that no one else is playing,” Julie said and Carrie picked up the phone.

“So what, we’re just going to prove that flirts are bad by having me flirt?” Alex asked and Julie opened her mouth then shut it opening it again but Carrie spoke up.

“Who says that he even has to say anything?” Carrie asked smirking on the other side of the phone and the girls seemed to get the message.

“Right, you don’t even have to open your mouth,” Flynn said rubbing her hands together.

“Ok, you guys are scaring me,” Alex said feeling a little left out of the plan.

“Oh don’t you worry your pretty little head about any of this, these next two days are going to be a breeze,” Julie said sitting Alex back down.

“Total breeze,” Alex said relaxing a little.

Willie hit his head back against a wall in a random alley. “I’ve really done it now haven’t I?” Willie asked looking up at the sky which was turning pink as the sun set. “I’m so sorry Alex,” Willie said closing his eyes.

“Why are you sorry?” Alex asked making Willie almost fall over scaring him.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about when Caleb put his stamps on you and I know that you don’t want me to think about it but I can’t stop thinking about what would happen if I lost you,” Willie said walking over to Alex holding his face in his hands feeling Alex blush before feeling Alex’s hands on his shoulder.

“It’s in the past Willie, you shouldn’t think too much about it. I hate it when you put yourself down, I care about you,” Alex said and Willie’s eyes went wide and his face went warm. Score. 

Alex stayed with Willie for a few more hours forgetting about the game, no blushing, pacing, yelling, or poofing. Alex poofed back to Julie’s room around nine pm falling back onto her bed.

“Have fun?” Julie asked putting her phone aside wanting to hear about all of his accomplishments. 

“I got a blush and he’s probably pacing right now, what would that count as?” Alex asked.

“I overheard the boys talking about their point system you’ve got three just from tonight, you got a poof earlier which is four and blush from Luke so in total you’ve got eight which is pretty good. Luke has four, Reggie has three, and Willie has four too right, he didn’t get anything out of you tonight did he?” Julie asked and Alex sighed.

“One blush but that’s it I swear,” Alex said and Julie sighed.

“So Willie’s got five, we should keep track,” Julie wrote the first initial from each of their names on a chalkboard on her wall adding the proper amount of tally marks.

“We’re in the lead,” Alex said smiling.

“Let’s keep it that way,” Julie said and Alex poofed back down to the studio to go to bed for the night thinking of what tomorrow would bring, he had so many plans but little did he know that the other three players had a plan too. Game on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: 8  
> Willie: 5  
> Luke: 4  
> Reggie: 3  
> Remember to vote for who you want to win, you're already here so why not do it?


	3. Day Two Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so when I went to bed at 5 am the votes were Alex with three, Willie with three, Reggie with two, and Luke with one and when I woke up this morning it was Alex with eight, Willie with three, Reggie with two, and Luke with four. Not what I was expecting but looks like Alex is winning so far, keep voting ya'll have until let's say October 14th to vote cause that's probably when I'll write the last chapter.

“Ugh, I’m in last,” Reggie said looking at Alex across the room who was sleeping peacefully again, one would think that he would have learned from last time. Reggie crept up on his friend, if Alex was up when Luke and Willie showed up then that wouldn’t be Reggie’s fault. Reggie grabbed Alex’s sides tickling under his ribs making the blonde scream almost kicking Reggie in the face. That’s three right there.

“Reggie, what the hell man?” Alex asked sitting up.

“It’s eight, you should be up so I figured that I’d wake you up,” Reggie said and Alex tried not to be too upset with him. Reggie could see Alex’s inner struggle and it was hilarious, Alex didn’t think that Reggie could be that smart as to try and rack up points while the others weren’t there.

“Thanks Reg, I’ve got to go talk to Julie,” Alex said and Reggie grabbed his shoulder.

“Julie’s at school, how about we hang out, we never do anything just the two of us anymore,” Reggie said with hurt in his eyes and Alex felt bad, is anything Reggie was probably roped into this.

“Sure, what did you want to do?” Alex asked sitting back down.

“We could watch a movie or something,” Reggie said, hiding his smile. Alex was falling for it.

“A movie sounds fine,” Alex said and Reggie grabbed the t.v. remote and turned on a mindless musical sitting down close to Alex. Alex looked at Reggie who’s thigh was pressed against his own. 

The opening number started and Reggie stretched his arm up and over Alex’s shoulders. Alex should have given Reggie more credit but he’s not giving him any more points if anything, he’s going to get the points out of this. Alex put his head on Reggie’s shoulder making the other shift a little coughing into his fist.

“So why did you want to spend time with me today?” Alex asked looking up at Reggie from under his eyelashes making Reggie squeak a little turning red. Did Alex know about the game or did Reggie just never notice how hot Alex is? Alex smiled a little counting that as an embarrassed noise which he heard the boys talking about adding for one point. Reggie didn’t seem to be giving up easily.

“Why wouldn’t I want to spend time with one of my best friends?” Reggie asked hugging Alex closer to him placing his head on top of Alex’s which was still on Reggie’s shoulder. Alex blinked fast face turning pink. Reggie four, Alex two, this wasn’t going as planned. The studio door swung open and Luke stood in the doorway trying not to frown at Reggie cuddling Alex on the couch.

“What’s this little cozy scene here?” Luke asked going to sit on the other side of Alex throwing his other arm around Alex. This really wasn’t going as planned.

“Oh, Reggie and I were just watching a movie together, did you want to join us?” Alex asked shifting so his head was in Reggie’s lap and his legs swung over Luke’s lap, Reggie lit up like a christmas tree moving and poofing out of the room and Luke just stared down at his friend with wide eyes coughing high pitched into his arm before walking out.

“That’s more like it,” Alex said clapping his hands once before getting up to tally his points for the morning. “That’s eight more for me,” Alex said to himself smiling and doing a little happy dance before someone tapped him his shoulder making him jump squeaking and looking at Willie who just laughed a little at Alex’s anguish.

“How’s it going hotdog?” Willie asked and Alex flushed at the nickname. 

“Fine, Reggie and Luke were acting weird this morning, Reggie tickled me awake and Luke freaked out when he saw Reggie and I watching a movie together, I think something might be wrong with them,” Alex said with fake concern and Willie laughed.

“You have nothing to worry about Alex, I’m sure they’ll get over whatever this is,” Willie said putting a hand at the nape of Alex’s neck turning his face pink smiling at Willie who just smiled back and the two stood there just looking at each other. Honestly, who cares about a game when Willie could just kiss him right then and Luke and Reggie would never even have to know.

Luke and Reggie watched Willie flirt with Alex from outside the studio. Luke shook his head at Alex who was falling for all of Willie’s advances, he poofed in the room and grabbed Alex from behind picking him up making the blonde scream and poof out of the room.

“That wasn’t fair, I was having a moment with Alex,” Willie said glaring at Luke who just shrugged.

“This is a game, you have to play dirty Willie otherwise you’re not going to get anywhere,” Luke said patting Willie’s shoulder before poofing back out smirking. Luke was starting to realize what was on the line in this competition. If Reggie won, he might have to witness more scenes like this morning, Luke felt his stomach churn it was a new feeling like when Luke thought about Alex spending too much time with Willie. Reggie stomped around the corner.

“Dude, you know that wasn’t fair, I get that we’re trying to beat him but Alex looks like he really likes him and as much as that might hurt it’s Alex’s choice,” Reggie said arms crossed.

“You’re really going to give up that easily?” Luke asked and Reggie sighed.

“No, but no more ruining moments, the one Alex and I had this morning was nice until you plopped in and… you get it,” Reggie said not wanting to talk about what had happened moments prior to Luke ruining Alex and Willie’s moment.

“Yeah, sure man,” Luke said shaking his hand.

Alex marched around Julie’s room angrily. He just gave Luke seven points. Seven points! Alex drew lines next to the proper initials. Julie walked into her room seeing Alex draw a sixth point next to Luke’s name and Flynn and Carrie weren’t that far behind.

“What happened to you today?” Flynn asked and Alex ran a hand through his hair sighing.

“I got tickled awake, flirted with, and picked up from behind, it’s a long story but I’m still winning!” Alex said pointing to the board happy with that at least.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Julie said trying to stay positive, the boys were catching up and that could not happen, they needed a solid combo.

“We need something that will make them all quiver in their horrific 90’s jeans,” Carrie said and Alex raised his hand.

“Um, right here if you’re going to insult my pants at least don’t do it in front of me,” Alex said and Carrie just covered a laugh.

“We need something that will make them blush for days and every time that they think about it they’ll literally die all over again,” Flynn said rubbing her hands together.

“Hey, as much as I hate that they’re having a competition at my expense I really don’t want to kill my friends,” Alex said and the girls just ignored him thinking to themselves. “Yeah, ok.” Alex poofed out of the room and the girls didn’t even notice.

“Your dance, the dance that you did at the cafe!” Julie said snapping her fingers and Carrie looked up curious.

“What about it?”

“You need to teach him the dance and have him do it, the boys will be there I’ll just say that we’re performing there and we won’t actually but once they see him dance like really dance, they’ll lose their minds!” Julie said and Flynn nodded along.

“He does have nice hips but how are you sure this will work?” Carrie asked standing up.

“Cause at the last performance that you did at that cafe Alex danced on stage with you and I swear, they were bright red,” Julie said and Carrie sighed knowing that this was pretty much the only way that they were going to win by a long shot.

“I’ll teach him and we perform tonight, get all three of them there or none at all,” Carrie said strutting out of the room flipping her hair. Alex was downstairs sitting on the kitchen counter and there were voices.

“So then I told Luke that there’s no way that he could possibly beat me in a push ups competition and he said bet and then we both set off doing a bunch of push ups, wanna feel?” Reggie asked holding up his arms moving between Alex’s legs. Carrie crossed her arms, high pitched noise, probably a blush, and there he goes. 

“Nice play Reggie,” Carrie said clapping for him before her eyes turned dark and cold toward him. “Now stop messing with him, I need him for something tonight that you better not mess up, Julie said that she needs you and Luke upstairs for a meeting or something,” Carrie said and Reggie backed up hands in the air poofing out. Alex peeked through the window outside.

“How did he get me?” Alex asked as Carrie walked next to him motioning for him to follow.

“You’re not confident enough yet, you also just gave him a leg up in the competition, he’s got six more points out of you just by showing you some muscle and standing between your legs, get a grip Alex,” Carrie said getting into her car patting the seat next to her. “Julie wants you to learn a dance for tonight, we’re performing,” Carrie explained and Alex sat down sighing. “Cheer up Casper, there’s no way we’re going to lose.”

“Yeah, no way.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep voting since you're already at the end of this chapter  
> Alex: 16  
> Reggie: 13  
> Luke: 11  
> Willie: 7


	4. Day Two Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make four endings? It might take longer and I'll go in order of most votes is I do so keep voting and give your input on this idea.

“Are we done yet?” Alex asked walking behind Carrie at a store feet dragging.

“Do you want to win or not?” Carrie asked and Alex sighed. “That’s what I thought, now for the choreography, let’s back to my place the girls should be there by now,” Carrie said grabbing Alex’s hand dragging him back to her car.

Alex looked at the group of girls and they stared back with cold eyes before smiling at him and running up giving him a group hug making Alex let out a sigh of relief.

“Alright Alex, let’s do this,” Carrie said before starting to teach the choreography to him. “Five, six, seven, eight!”

Reggie and Luke stood in front of Julie’s bed as she told them about their “performance” that night.

“You’re telling us this now?” Luke asked starting to panic.

“Yeah, you guys have been too busy messing with Alex to even consider that we should keep planning event,” Julie said and the two looked down.

“If you’re trying to trick us that would be really cruel Julie,” Luke said and his eyes caught the score board. “You’re counting the stuff that Alex does?” Luke asked looking at how high his points were.

“He has sixteen points?” Reggie asked a little shocked.

“Yeah, and he has no idea about the game, isn’t that hilarious,” Julie said laughing at the boys who’s mouths dropped. “We should get to the venue,” Julie added checking her phone reading Carrie’s text.

Alex stood at Willie’s normal skating spot hands shoved in his pockets looking around. Willie skated in his direction not looking where he was going. “Willie!” Alex yelled and Willie stopped right in front of him. Willie smiled, that’s three. “What’s up with you, you almost ran me over?” Alex asked worry filling his eyes.

“I-I don’t wanna talk about it,” Willie said sitting down on a curb.

“Ok, we don’t have to talk but can you do me a favor?” Alex asked giving Willie a pleading look.

“Anything,” Willie said smile returning to his face and Alex looked down cheeks burning. One.

“Well, the band is performing tonight and I want you to be there,” Alex said looking back up and Willie grabbed Alex’s shoulder squeezing slightly.

“I’ll be there, what time?” Willie asked and Alex sighed in relief.

“Seven,” Alex said and Willie got up holding his hands out for Alex to take.

“I’ll see you then,” Willie said poofing off and Alex took a deep breath this was a lot, this was hard, Luke and Reggie were one thing but Willie is a whole different ballpark, at least his bandmates were somewhat predictable, Willie was a wildcard and Alex had no idea how he was going to react tonight. The sound of a car shook him out of his thoughts, Carrie was sitting in a convertible resting her head on her hand staring at Alex.

“I get why the boys are doing this, it’s kind of interesting to see you just stand there trying to process everything, it takes a bit but it’s still kind of funny,” Carrie said smiling as Alex opened the car door rolling his eyes.

“You’re so funny Carrie,” Alex said buckling his seat belt.

“I know.” The car drove right to the cafe and Carrie grabbed Alex’s hand walking backstage to start getting his ready for the show.

Luke, Reggie, Willie, and Julie all stood in the audience and Flynn hid near the stage wanting to give Alex her full support. Luke looked over at Willie who was standing in the way back.

“Something’s up,” Luke said to Reggie looking over to Willie who was looking right back at them. Luke and Reggie walked over to him. “What are you doing here?” Luke asked and Willie looked at them in confusion.

“Alex invited me, he said you guys were performing tonight, speaking of Alex, where is he?” Willie asked looking around.

“No idea, Julie said he was running late which is weird cause he never runs late,” Luke said starting to look around too. 

Carrie walked onto the stage flipping her pink hair back. “Hey guys, we’re Dirty Candy and tonight we have a special guest performing with us, he is a part of the hologram band Julie and the Phantoms and he has agreed to dance with us tonight, let’s all have a good time!” Carrie announced to the audience who clapped whooping.

“That’s not good,” Luke said. “Alex already has sixteen points according to Julie, we can’t let this beat us,” Luke said pulling Reggie and Willie out of the cafe to look through the windows.

The beat started Alex and Carrie singing together and dancing looking good while doing it. The thing that got the guys the most was a white see thru shirt, hot pink ripped jeans, and a touch of makeup.

“Stay strong guys, we can’t give him any more points, this was obviously a trap,” Luke said holding Reggie and Willie’s shoulders squeezing hard. The group hit their final pose and the three walked back in clapping in the back.

“We have to try and get him flustered, at this point we have to work together,” Luke said turning around but Willie was already gone and talking to Alex hand on his shoulder turning him into a tomato and trying to rack up points for himself.

“We should get over there,” Reggie said pointing and poofing over leaving Luke to stand there thinking. 

“Is this game even worth it if Alex finds out? He’s going to think that we don’t love him even though it’s clear that we all do,” Luke said to himself watching Reggie and Willie get a few more points. Willie got pulled away by Julie and Flynn started talking to Reggie leaving Alex alone Luke took that as a sign and ran up to him grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the cafe.

“Hey, where are we going?” Alex asked as Luke led him up to the roof. He could see the stars and black slightly cloudy sky.

“I don’t know if you know this yet but you mean a lot to me Alex, you really mean a lot to all of us,” Luke said taking Alex’s hand.

“Yeah, I figured that. Why are you telling me this now?” Alex asked looking down at his hand in Luke’s feeling his heart beat faster and face flush. 

“Cause, I don’t like it when you hang out with Reggie and Willie, Reggie’s our friend and our bandmate sure but when I saw you guys this morning it hurt and I didn’t know why until now Alex,” Luke said grabbing Alex’s other hand. Alex felt tears in his eyes his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, if Luke said this then there was no going back.

“What didn’t you know?” Alex asked palms sweating.

“I-I think I like you,” Luke said and Alex dropped his hands turning around face getting redder by the second and starting to pace.

“You,” Alex said pointing at Luke. “You like me?” Alex asked pointing at himself still pacing. 

“Yeah, I do,” Luke said and he grabbed Alex’s shoulder stopping him. “It’s ok that you can’t answer now but I knew if I didn’t get it out now I never would, so please just think about it you can tell me if you like me or not whenever you’re ready,” Luke said letting go of Alex who started pacing again. Luke looked back as he started walking back down to the cafe, he was tied with Alex now but at what cost, he just admitted to Alex his true feelings and that was something that he would have to deal with in one way or another.

Willie poofed up to Alex who was still pacing, he tapped Alex on the shoulder making the blonde scream in shock. Alex ran down the stairs running a hand through his hair. It was too hard to look at Willie or even Reggie for that matter, what if Reggie liked him too, that would be too much to deal with but did he have a choice?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All tied up and your vote makes the difference or if you want an ending for each of the boys let me know  
> A: 16  
> L: 16  
> R: 16  
> W: 16


	5. Alex Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wins but he finds that he is in love with all of the boys and can't pick which one he likes the most so why not pick all of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for voting! There will be another version of this ending where the girls are more involved which is going to be a more lighthearted chapter cause this one gets pretty serious at times in my opinion cause I tend to like to write more fun stuff rather than angst but this chapter gets a little angsty for me. If you're sad cause your character didn't win don't worry, I have a surprise for you. No I can't tell you that would ruin the surprise but keep voting for anyone except Alex.  
> If you wanna collab or just say hi here's my snap and Tumblr  
> Snapchat: zams-trash  
> Tumblr: @Zambie-Trashart

Alex looked down at his hands still shaking from the previous night. He couldn’t let this get in his way, he still had a game to win. Alex took a deep breath before the fear of winning really set in. What of the guys were all just joking about liking him? Alex bit his lip shaking out his nerves trying to relax. 

“It’s just a game, use them like they used you,” Alex told himself looking at the scoreboard seeing the same number for the four of them. “Not for long.” Alex grabbed his jacket; he just had to get each of them alone for two minutes. Alex walked out of the house trying to hide himself but Luke caught up to him walking beside him.

“So, how’s your morning going?” Luke asked as Alex just laughed, hands shoved his pockets trying to stop the shaking.

“Pretty good, we should talk,” Alex said, stopping suddenly.

“Yeah, yeah what’s up?” Luke asked before realizing what Alex wanted to talk about.

“You actually like me right?” Alex asked, wanting to see if Luke was lying.

“Yeah, I really do, I should have told you before and before I got all jealous of Reggie and Willie,” Luke said scratching the back of his neck. Alex took a shaky breath before hugging Luke, a gasp coming from the latter before he hugged back as hard as possible, burying his face in Alex’s neck.

“You don’t have to be jealous Luke, I just-I don’t know how I feel yet,” Alex said, feeling the arms around his waist coil tighter. “I don’t know how I feel about anything right now,” Alex said forehead in Luke’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, take your time Alex, this is a big thing that could change us forever,” Luke said backing up holding Alex’s shoulders smiling at him. Alex didn’t turn red which surprised Luke but it’s not like it mattered all he wanted was Alex at this point. Alex waved in his direction poofing away.

Willie sat at a skate park not feeling like skating, today was the last day and they were all tied, it’s not like that mattered though, he just wanted Alex. He knew that if someone else kissed Alex that he wouldn’t even get a chance with him. He felt a finger tap his shoulder and he saw the very blonde on his mind standing there looking down at him with soft eyes.

“Is this seat taken?” Alex asked jokingly and Willie smiled patting next to him. “I’m sorry I ran away last night it’s just I was told something shocking,” Alex said running a hand through his hair crossing his legs trying to relax but every time he thought about what Luke told him he couldn’t help but get nervous and it didn’t help that he was with the guy he had a crush on. Wait did Alex still have a crush on him?

“It’s ok Alex you don’t have to be worried about it,” Willie said and Alex sighed, yup totally still got a crush on him and maybe Willie even liked him back. 

Willie went to get up and offered Alex his hand which he took smiling no blush to be seen. Alex was getting better at this whole thing, Willie pulled him up but Alex kept leaning forward hugging Willie. Willie was shocked at Alex’s forward display of affection taking a sharp breath before hugging him back just wanting to feel Alex in his arms before he went away forever with his hatred for Willie or relationship with either Reggie or Luke. Alex always smelled like flowers and freshly done laundry, Willie was going to miss the sweet smell of Alex’s hair which always smelled like mint shampoo even though ghosts couldn’t shower.

“I have to be getting back, Julie has something planned tonight, nothing for the band but Carrie and Flynn are coming over, you’ve been getting along with Reggie and Luke a lot lately why don’t you come over and hang out with them?” Alex asked and Willie smiled at him, if only Alex knew the real reason why he had been spending more time with Luke and Reggie.

“Yeah, I’ll come over tonight,” Willie said and Alex clapped his hands once rising up to the balls of his feet excited that Willie was coming over either way.

“See you at seven,” Alex said before poofing away. Willie sat back down feeling his heart stutter in his chest, he felt alive whenever Alex was around and he did not want to lose that to some stupid game.

Reggie was frustrated, Alex was always spending time with Willie or Luke, he never took him seriously. Reggie pulled at his hair, if he didn’t win then Alex would probably never talk to him again. Reggie heard a knock on the studio doors. “Come in!” Reggie called from the couch sitting up straight when he saw Alex standing there smiling at him.

“Hey Reg, what’s up?” Alex asked going over to sit on the couch.

“Why does everyone think I’m such a joke?” Reggie asked and Alex’s smile vanished as he suddenly realized that this was going to be a serious conversation. 

“No one thinks that Reggie, no one,” Alex said and Reggie hugged Alex grabbing at his hoodie trying to take as much of him in as possible Alex rested his chin on Reggie’s shoulder rubbing his back as he cried. “You’re perfect just being you Reg,” Alex said pulling back looking at Reggie’s clumped eyelashes, red eyes, and red face tears still spilling down his face. Alex bit his lip looking at his sad friend standing up and holding out his hand for him to get up. “Come on, we’re going somewhere,” Alex said poofing them out and to the main room of the Orpheum.

“Why are we here?” Reggie asked looking around.

“Without you Reg, we would have never made it here, Luke is the idiot that killed us for suggesting street dogs can’t beat that kind of stupidity Reg,” Alex said sitting down on the front of the stage looking at the ceiling. Reggie had stopped crying looking at Alex who looked effortlessly beautiful leaning against the stage Reggie knew that if he didn’t take a chance now he never would. Alex looked back down hearing footsteps walk over to him and Reggie grabbed his hand lacing their fingers.

“Thank you, for everything Alex,” Reggie said sincerely and Alex rested his head on Reggie’s shoulder squeezing his hand. Everything just felt right. “I need to tell you something,” Reggie said eyes serious again and Alex felt his heart clench. He felt like he had heard this before. “I-I know that Luke already told you this and this is going to make things hard for you especially since Willie is in the picture but I love you,” Reggie said and Alex’s head dropped hair dangling as he tried to hide how red his eyes were. Alex could feel tears budding to the surface.

“Yeah, that does make this hard Reg, it makes things really hard for me,” Alex said slouching more shoulders hunched as he started to cry. Reggie looked at Alex he hadn’t seen him cry since that room that they were in, Alex slid to the floor hands pulling at his hair.

“You don’t have to pick me, you would be better with Luke or Willie,” Reggie said looking down shaking his head and Alex’s head shot up.

“No!” Alex yelled scrambling up grabbing Reggie’s shoulders. “I can’t lose you you mean too much to me ok, I-I love you but I love Luke and Willie too, there’s something wrong with me,” Alex said shocking Reggie.

“Y-you love me?” Reggie asked and Alex nodded looking down. “Perfect,” Reggie said and Alex looked back up smiling.

“What do you mean by perfect?” Alex said eyes still shining with tears but a perfect smile on his face.

“It’s almost seven, we should get back to the studio, Luke will get worried,” Reggie said holding his hand out eyebrow raised asking Alex to take it. Alex wondered how Reggie’s hands were so warm for a dead person as they poofed back into the studio.

“I have to do something real quick,” Alex said poofing up to Julie’s room drawing two more marks next to his name. “It’s seven, the game’s over and I won,” Alex said looking down at his hands which were shaking. “I won!” Alex yelled before his heart dropped, what if they didn’t really like him, what if those confessions were all a part of the game. Alex poofed outside of the studio and saw Willie, Luke, and Reggie standing there.

“It’s seven,” Luke said, arms crossed pacing the room.

“When is he going to get here, what do we even do?” Reggie asked.

“What if he knows? I knew that I shouldn’t have listened to you, you guys were just trying to make me jealous so I’d join your stupid game, I love Alex, I actually love him!” Willie yelled.

“You think I don’t love him?” Luke asked eyes suddenly full of fire. “I’ve loved him forever!” Luke yelled, jabbing a finger in Willie’s chest. “At least I actually had the guts to tell him,” Luke added and Willie and Reggie’s eyes widened.

“I told him too, I didn’t think that you would actually go through with it Luke,” Reggie said looking over at Luke who was back to pacing.

“Where is he?” Luke cried pulling at his hair.

“You guys told him you love him?” Willie asked starting to feel left out.

“Yeah, at first this was just a game to try and get closer to Alex and to try and push you out but I’ve seen the way that he looks at you and there’s no way we could get our Alex back without telling him the truth,” Luke said plopping down on the couch.

“You were just as scared as I was about losing him that you told him something that could make him either love you or make things so awkward that Alex leaves you forever,” Willie said and he knew that that was also the reason why he had joined the game in the first place, he was scared of losing Alex, he didn’t know that they all were. A knock sounded on the door and Alex walked in pulling on his hoodie sleeve.

“Hey, the game’s over isn’t it?” Alex asked, smiling slightly, shocking the other occupants of the room.

“You knew?” Luke asked getting up.

“Since day one, Julie told me. She was pissed and so was I, I didn’t realize how close this would make us all and I didn’t think th-that something like this would happen,” Alex said rubbing the back of his neck. “I-I don’t want to pick someone, there’s no way that I could pick someone when I love all of you the same. Willie, you’re an incredible guy and you make me feel alive again, you taught me everything there is to know about being a ghost and helped me get out of my shell more than I thought I ever would. Luke, you’ve been my best friend for as long as I can remember, you’ve made me learn how to let go and get lost in the music, you helped me when my parents didn’t accept me and made sure I always had a place in the band. Reggie, you always know how to make me feel better, I can always count on you for anything you’re always there for me when I need a shoulder to cry on, you punched my dad in the face when he kicked me out for being gay, you’re one of the bravest guys I know. I can’t pick between three guys who will always be there for me in different ways, if one leaves nothing will have balance anymore, I’ll fall apart a-and I don’t want that to happen, I’m scared of losing you guys,” Alex said crying. 

Luke felt his heart break as Alex sobbed, he walked over to him wrapping his arms around him from the side. “I’ve got you buddy,” Luke said and Alex leaned into him. 

Willie couldn’t stand the sight of Alex crying, Alex was hurt and even if everything ended right there Willie knew he had to do something. Willie walked over to the other side of Alex hugging him too sharing a look with Luke, they respected each other they knew how it felt to be each other. “Let it out Alex.”

Reggie hated it when Alex cried, he was perfect and he should never cry cause that was a horrible noise and it made him want to cry too. Reggie ran to hug Alex from the front and Willie and Luke opened the hug up for him so they were all comforting Alex.

“You don’t have to choose Alex, we may not love each other the way we love you but I’m sure there’s a way we can share your time,” Luke said and the others nodded not wanting to lose Alex. Alex sniffled smiling thinking about dating all three of them.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Alex said and the hug closed again as he laughed tears still running down his face thinking about how this all started with a ~~dumb, hurtful~~ , wonderful game.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! So happy to have a winner, remember to keep voting it's important and there will be another alternate Alex winning with no relationships that the end which won't be as angsty as this one. I guess I'll tell you what the plan is, I'm going to add this to a series where I write an ending for each of them even though this is the real ending. So yes you only have to read this ending or the other one when it comes out (please do) but this is the real ending that won the votes.  
> Ending score  
> A: 18  
> W: 16  
> L: 16  
> R: 16


End file.
